Story About the Animal Warrior
Daffy and the others are looking for the warrior Wile: Boy. There's nobody here. Sure is scary! Daffy: Don't be ridiculous, I'm not scared! Then someone just touch him and make him scared ?????: Excuse me? Did your friend send you. It was Rook from Ben 10 Omniverse Meanwhile ?????: Come on, you sleepyhead. Wake up! Ace wake up and he saw Lexi Lexi: Those creatures that attack you are after the sword. But its was your heart they really want, because you have the Warrior Sword. Ace: Lexi? How you know about this? Lexi: Lexi? Who are you talking to? I'm Ben Tennyson Ace rub his eye and he saw Ben Tennyson Ace: Oh. Sorry. Wrong person I know. Ben: I think you're over done it, Gwen. Gwen: Sorry about that? Ace saw his Sword Ace: The Warrior Sword? Ben: Yep. We are trying to save you from those creature. It turns out, that's how they tracking you. Gwen: It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all the people are the chosen one The sword has disappeared and it was on ace's hand Gwen: So Beggars can't be chosen. Ace: I need to tell you something. What's going on here? At the Red Room Rook: Okay. You know there are many other world out there beside your hometown and the town, right? Daffy: Well... yeah. Taz: (Gibberish) Wile: But, their suppose to be a secret. Rook: They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came everything changed. Back at the Green Room Ace: Heartless? What are they? Ben: The one's the attack you, of course. Gwen: Those without hearts. Ben: The Darkness in People heart. That's what attracts them. Gwen: And there is Darkness within every heart. Ben: And even though, have you heard of a hedgehog named Mephiles? Back at the Red Room Wile: Mephiles? Rook: He was studying to the Heartless. He recorded all of his finding in a very detailed report. Wile: So can we see it? Rook: No. The pages has been Scattered. Daffy: Scattered? Rook: To many World's. Wile: Oh. Then maybe our friend went to find them. Rook: Yes, those were my thoughts exactly. Wile: We've gotta find him quick! Daffy: Wait! You know we need to find that warrior! Rook: Of course. The warrior sword. Back at the Green Room Ace: So this is a Sword. Ben: Yep. Gwen: The Heartless have a great fear from the sword. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what. Ace: But I didn't ask for this. I might be a Superhero, but I'm not gonna be a warrior for this. Ben: The Sword chooses it's master. And it chose you. Gwen: And tough luck for you? Ace: How did all of this happen? I remember being in my room. (Gasp) Wait a minute! What happened to my home!? My city!? Duck! Tech! Rev! Slam! Lexi. Gwen: You know... I don't know what happen to them. Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare for youself. Ace: Prepare myself? Gwen: To fight for your life. Are you ready? Ace: Yes. Gwen: Alright. Come on, Ben. Let's go join Rook. He should be there by with the other visitors. Ben: Gwen! They saw the Heartless Gwen: Ben! Get out of here! He ran off to the red door and he didn't notice that he slam Daffy Rook: Ben! Gwen: Come on, Ace. Let's go! They went outside and back in the red room, Daffy has been flat as a paper Back to Ace Gwen: Don't bother with these guys. Find the Leader! Let's go! She ran off and Ace is going to find the Leader Category:Cutscenes